marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamala Khan (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Kamala Khan was a Pakistani-American born in Jersey City after her parents moved from Pakistan. Though respectful of her parents and her Muslim upbringing, Kamala still desired to fit in with her high school peers out of envy. She was also a fan of superheroes, having devotedly followed the career of Carol Danvers, the former Ms. Marvel who had recently started going by Captain Marvel. One night, Kamala snuck out of her house against her parents' wishes to attend a party on the Jersey Waterfront, only to be teased and ostracized by her classmates Zoe Zimmer and Josh. As Kamala walked home in anger and disappointment, Jersey City was suddenly enveloped in the Terrigen Mists, which had been released by the hand of the Inhuman Black Bolt, and Kamala fell unconscious from exposure. As her Terrigenesis began due to her Inhuman lineage, Kamala was presented with a vision of Carol Danvers chastising her for disobeying her parents and asking her what she wanted in life, to which she replied "I want to be you." Once the vision faded, Kamala woke up and broke out of her Terrigenesis cocoon wearing a replica of Danvers' previous Ms. Marvel costume as part of her subconscious desire. Shocked and scared at the sudden change, Kamala's body repeatedly altered itself as her mind and body struggled to gain control over her newly-developed shapeshifting powers. When she saw Zoe fall into the river while trying to keep a drunken Josh off of her, however, Kamala (still in the Ms. Marvel form) instinctively came to her rescue by enlarging her hand to pull her out of the water. As Kamala returned home, she realized that merely looking like her idol was not what she wanted at all, but also that rescuing Zoe made her feel happy. After returning home, she was grounded by her angry parents, as her friend Bruno had told them that she escaped to the party. A few days later, Kamala went to visit Bruno at his work and clear the air with her friend, but she instead found him dealing with a thief trying to rob the place. Kamala morphed into Captain Marvel and stopped the thief by squashing him, only to be shot as he escaped. Unconsciously morphing back to her normal self as her body healed, Kamala told Bruno about what had happened to her and asked about the robber. Bruno told her that his brother Vick had gotten involved with someone called "The Inventor" and was robbing money for him. Wearing a swimming burkini and mask, Kamala traced Vick's escape to an abandoned house in Greenville, where he was tied up in the basement by The Inventor's subordinate Doyle as punishment for his botched heist. Kamala's initial rescue attempt failed as she was overpowered by Doyle and his army of robot spiders, and her escape to her home was met by her upset parents. After being told by her father that she was born when her mother was believed unable to conceive children and thus was considered to be special, Kamala took it to heart and spent the next day with Bruno developing her powers and making a costume. She later went back to successfully rescue Vick from Doyle. Though she earned The Inventor's wrath for her actions, Kamala swore that she would protect Jersey City from him as Ms. Marvel. | Powers = Kamala is a polymorph; which grants her the following abilities: * Shape Changing: Kamala can stretch, deform, expand, or compress her entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape she can imagine for a variety of uses: ** Fist Weapons: Kamala can grow the size of her fists, and improve her physical strength and effectiveness in hand-to-hand combat. * Elongation: Kamala can extend her limbs, torso, or neck to great distances. * Size Alteration: Kamala possesses the power to increase and decrease her size. Her physical strength also grows in proportion to her current size. * Appearance Alteration: Kamala possesses the power to alter her physical appearance, such as hair and clothing. * Healing Factor: Kamala is capable of rapidly healing from injuries such as bullet wounds. However, use of her other powers interrupts the healing process, requiring Kamala to maintain her normal appearance while recovering. Extensive healing also leaves Kamala heavily-fatigued and hungry. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Kamala ships Spider-Marvel. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Marvel Comics Introducing a Muslim Girl Superhero - NYTimes.com *All-New Marvel NOW! Q&A: Ms. Marvel - Marvel.com }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans (Terrigen Bomb Activations) Category:Size Alteration Category:Muslim Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Kamala Khan (Earth-616)/Quotes